


既視感 —New Game Plus—

by Layday



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Multi, 路線轉換, 輪迴, 青獅子轉金鹿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layday/pseuds/Layday
Summary: 遵循世界法則無法超出劇本太多的貝雷絲老師與殘存一週目片段情感記憶的帝彌托利。附加各種刷存在感的金鹿學級與被挖角的其他學級學生。二周目跑金鹿時心裡還想著青獅的副產物，盡量不違背原劇情的妄想創作。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 打金鹿線時就在敲了，結果四條路線跟大部分支援都刷好了這系列還沒結束。  
> 希望有能好好收尾的一天，但進度真的好慢。

那深沈髮色是如此讓人感到熟悉，就算清楚意識到彼此在這之前不曾有過交集——衝到盜匪前拔劍砍人的架勢卻讓他感到懷念而安心。  
甚至，就連時常在耳邊竊竊私語的亡者顯得靜默。  
曾以為那是就連戰鬥都無法得到的安穩，卻在這一刻展現了奇蹟。  
是否那殘酷的女神終於想起了自己，那位特別的傭兵這次 **也會** 成為站在自己身邊的導師。  
——就如同⋯⋯

帝彌托利似乎要想起什麼，但很快就被杜篤的報告打斷。  
「由漢尼曼老師擔任我們青獅子學級的導師。而那天在露迷爾村救下殿下的傭兵，選擇到金鹿學級任教。為了這件事，隔壁已經為了要怎樣迎接新老師而鬧得沸沸揚揚。」

「抱歉，我剛才沒聽清楚。」  
帝彌托利在意識到自己到底期待著什麼的之前，冰冷現實如那些向來揮之不去的聲音讓他稍微從期盼中清醒。  
「漢尼曼老師擔任青獅子學級的導師。」  
相處已久的杜篤明顯對於眼前殿下這時的失態感到困惑，但要將之視為與盜賊團戰鬥後的疲憊又顯得太過神經質。  
明顯猶豫了許久，最後僅是當作是錯覺，重述了與青獅子學級有關的部分。  
「不是說這⋯⋯不，趁早集合大家一起跟漢尼曼老師打招呼吧。」  
帝彌托利在意的傭兵轉眼成了隔壁學級的導師，在至今為止的人生中算不上什麼大事。  
但得知消息後心底的詫異，才是對做事拘謹的青獅子級長來說更加難以置信的事。

為什麼，會把她走在自己身邊這件事視為理所當然？

『不管人們再怎麼乞求神的救助，女神也不會伸出援手。』  
何時何處，明知道自己未曾說過，卻又感到自己 **曾經** 說過的話語。  
「因為那麼想過，所以被制裁了嗎？」  
「殿下？」他穩重的隨侍這次是真的很擔憂了。  
「不，漢尼曼老師的部分由我來通知。杜篤就⋯⋯讓大家在學級教室內等著。」  
「遵命。」

今日的帝彌托利依舊受到亡者的訕笑所侵擾。

踏上修道院大廳二樓之際，窗外傳來金鹿級長庫羅德領著貝雷絲前往金鹿教室的談話聲。  
就這樣朝外望去，在金鹿那明快色彩的旁那抹灰色低調而醒目。  
好似在人群中也能在一眼認出，那本該不被注意的色彩。  
灰色惡魔，似乎有部分的人這樣稱呼過那個色調，過程中不扯動任何一絲情緒，僅僅只是一臉冷靜地完成各項委託。  
不帶慈悲，不生同情，姣好的面貌卻同時又冰冷地隔絕一切。  
最初聽見這傳聞時，他是想反駁的。才剛想替這近乎素昧平生的女人辯解，卻又啞口無言。

事實上，陪伴他們到修道院的她確實是說話不帶起伏，情感不露半點。問與答之中充滿各種例行公事的回應，冰冷而死板。  
可他還是忍不住想為她辯解，就算這份心情毫無來由。

「帝彌托利同學？」  
「啊，漢尼曼老師。」  
「原來都這時間了，吾人因為研究上有新的發現而懈怠了。帝彌托利同學是來找吾人的吧？」  
「是的，同學們都在教室裡等著了。」

注意到帝彌托利的事件時不時飄向窗外，漢尼曼也沿著帝彌托利著注視的方向看過去。  
「貝雷絲老師嗎？真的是有著至今為止未曾見過的特別紋章，這也正是吾人忘記時間的理由啊。」  
「⋯⋯未曾見過。」  
帝彌托利下意識復述了漢尼曼老師的用詞。  
「是啊，翻遍各種文獻都無法找到前例。若是嶄新的紋章，可會使整個紋章史動搖的大發現啊。如果願意提供一點血液就好了。帝彌托利同學願意幫我勸勸貝雷絲老師嗎？」  
「我？」對於青獅子學級新任導師的委託，帝彌托利明顯感到意外。  
「紋章學者可是不會放過任何細微的變化的，帝彌托利同學注視著貝雷絲老師的時候可是露出了懷念的情緒喔。」  
漢尼曼一邊笑一邊搓著鬍子，才終於想起了有一票同學還在教室裡等著。

「喔，繼續聊下去可不好。雖然很想知道你跟貝雷絲老師之間的事，但現在還有更該做的事。」  
帝彌托利還來不及反駁漢尼曼的話語，就聽到青獅子學級那已經等著的希爾凡往修道院大廳方向喊著的聲音，中間似乎還夾雜著其他人阻止的喧鬧。  
「青獅子學級導師與級長！青獅子學級導師與級長！請記得回到學級教室來報到！」  
同時，這清亮的叫喊聲引來其他兩學級學生的哄堂大笑。

就連跟在身旁帝彌托利一同趕回教室的漢尼曼老師也忍不住笑了出來。  
可帝彌托利卻沒有辦法跟著一起笑出聲音。

就像心底卡著一顆石頭，不大也不小的焦躁感。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金鹿導師與金鹿級長的回合。

作為往來各國拿錢辦事的傭兵，貝雷絲的行李其實同父親傑拉爾特一樣簡陋。  
作為此次委託的條件之一，修道院給了間相當寬敞的房間，但對於這些不用半分鐘就能整頓好的行李，明顯是有些大材小用。  
這次可不能走錯教室了，抱起準備還給藏書室的書籍，卻在剛踏出房門那瞬間與金鹿級長撞個正著。

「庫羅德同學。」  
而那位被自家老師扎扎實實地撞上的少年選擇以苦笑作為回應，動作極為浮誇——儼然是想裝作反覆確認有沒有被走出房間的老師撞出內傷來的樣子。  
「呀！我只是在想老師會不會在房間內把秘密說溜嘴，偷聽什麼的我才不會做。」  
「理解。至於欲蓋彌彰這個詞，庫羅德同學總是演繹得很好。」  
「不不不，老師你這時不是該說『庫羅德同學嘴上是這樣講，但心裡其實——』」  
「請繼續說。我在聽。」

「⋯⋯不過，老師曾走錯教室？我可不記得有這種事啊。」  
那肚子裡裝著半桶壞水的級長，嘴邊此刻掛著成功抓到線頭的笑容。依照他苦心的經營，修道院內的大小事多半不會被他錯過，更不可能漏掉這種能作為茶餘飯後話題的消息。  
貝雷絲看著那雙對於秘密過於渴望的眼睛，依舊面無表情地回應了對方的問題。  
「夢裡。」

對這個時間點來說，不應該存在的事件。最後也只能以夢來作為註記了。

本以為這樣不符期待的答案能讓那張動不動就想探尋秘密的嘴巴安分一點，無奈的是這樣的方式未能澆熄庫羅德內心求知的火焰，反而繼續扯著這個話題不放。  
「原來老師也會做夢？」  
「我也是人，做夢很正常。」  
「夢中的老師也是選擇了金鹿嗎？」  
話題飛躍的同時像是刺中了什麼，但除了刺中的聲響外沒有其他的反應。

該說是庫羅德的才能之一嗎？脫口而出的無心之言總能射中準心，不論多麼荒謬、直覺準確得太過可怕。  
「忘了。」  
明顯慢了幾秒的雲淡風輕，但臉上的情緒依然沒有半點起伏。  
「剛剛的反應怎樣都不像是忘了吧？老師。」  
雖然無法從反應跟表情來推敲，但回應的速度明顯慢了一點。金鹿級長這樣喃喃的同時，拿過了原本貝雷絲想抱去還的書籍，一本一本拿過、並逐一唸出書籍的名稱。  
「奇霍爾用兵總論、諸游紀行、法嘉斯建國史⋯⋯老師的愛好挺廣泛的？還是這是教材？」  
「修道院的藏書比想像的還多。」  
「喂喂，老師該不會想把整個藏書室都看完吧？」  
「沒那打算。」

談話間不知不覺已走到了藏書室門口，貝雷絲接過稍早被庫羅德劫走的書堆。入室前用了一小袋異國辛香料試圖把金鹿級長打發走。  
「老師你知⋯⋯罷了。」

庫羅德被過於熟悉的香氣擾亂了注意力，比起萬年無表情的老師，少年臉上被動搖了什麼的神情太過明顯。  
而始作俑者依舊是那無法探出深淺的態度，讓庫羅德意識到繼續探究只會讓自己暴露更多秘密罷了。  
書籍藉由金鹿導師之手交還給藏書室負責人，這熟悉院內藏書的男人又給貝雷絲介紹了幾本，並且轉達了大司教期望新任教師熟習賽羅司教教義的訊息。

霎那，沒有放棄纏著導師的庫羅德竟讀出了貝雷絲眼底的情緒。

那個應當誰也沒有察覺，就連透出情緒的那個人也沒有意識到那個瞬間。

「⋯⋯」  
新的疑問浮現的同時，庫羅德卻也忘記維持著一貫的笑容。  
他從來不覺得能在這個老師身上看到這樣的情緒，除非自己出現了幻覺。

那冰點以下，近似於殺意又完全相悖的情感。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於模擬戰的二三事。

新任教師貝雷絲的加爾古·瑪庫最初的導覽是由庫羅德與希爾妲這兩位金鹿代表一搭一唱下完成的，間中還交雜了路過的學生些針對庫羅德的唇槍舌戰。  
如同最初庫羅德介紹的那樣，金鹿學級洋溢著自由輕鬆的氛圍，吵嚷活潑的氣氛成為學級之中相對醒目的存在。

隨著時間過去。任誰都能注意到，那位初次接下教職的老師竟在課程的教學上經營得有聲有色。  
在人們有需要的時候出現，甚至還有傳言——說這個新任老師在任何狀況都幾乎在第一時間趕到，並且做出最好的應對。認真，積極，努力。但卻又未曾看過這樣的老師顯露出疲態。比起動不動就宿醉不醒的瑪努艾拉或是醉心於紋章的漢尼曼，這個原傭兵逐漸成為修道院內的人們討論的焦點。  
比起放在騎士團，作為一個教師更能出色地發揮著作用。

「——除了修道院最重視的信仰外，老師幾乎都制霸了？想想也是，畢竟老師之前都活在教義外，按照這個速度信仰方面也能很快上手的吧？」  
「那個啊，庫羅德同學是不是忘記一件很重要的事。」  
希爾妲的笑容裡帶著點威脅，庫羅德才像是想到什麼那樣開口。  
「老師，你聽說了嗎？最近有場學級對抗的模擬戰對吧。金鹿學級的同學們很難說是菁英。所以請你透過訓練和課外教學鍛鍊大家。畢竟參加比賽，不贏就沒意思了。也先做點準備好了。」  
「可以拜託你讓人家當後備隊員嗎？因為人家是派不上用場的弱小少女」  
一旁的貝雷絲清楚聽見庫羅德小聲複誦了弱小少女四個字，然後轉頭發出笑聲。

「庫、羅、德、同、學——」  
「啊，沒有，我沒有笑。我真的相信你是弱小少女，打心裡相信！」  
庫羅德做出投降的動作，還沒等希爾妲把話說完就一溜煙跑走了。  
「真是的，每次都這樣！」  
「你們關係很好。」  
「才沒、總之！老師請務必考慮讓我擔任後備隊員。」  
「會審慎考慮的。」  
「一定喔！」  
希爾妲的粉色雙馬尾就算走遠了也依然醒目。貝雷絲眨眨眼，才剛想回宿舍內備課就碰上了披著青色披風的青獅子級長，與一旁隨行的杜篤。

貝雷絲看著那雙像是能在夜裡透光的藍色眼睛，以隔壁學級導師的身份禮貌性地打了招呼。  
「我聽說學級對抗戰的事了。既使對手是老師，我們也不會輸⋯⋯」  
雖然毫不意外地提及了對抗戰的事，貝雷絲幾乎沒有表情的臉上難得地出現了一些情緒。  
「對我不用這麼拘謹，帝彌托利同學。」  
「咦⋯⋯太拘謹了嗎？⋯⋯那麼我就接受你的好意，用輕鬆的語氣說話吧。」  
雖然帝彌托利試著放輕鬆，卻在貝雷絲的注視下更加緊張了。還未想到可以延續話題的內容，支吾了好一陣子。

「殿下。」  
一旁的杜篤提醒了正緊張著的帝彌托利，加入話題的是黑鷲學級的級長。  
「好好期待學級對抗戰吧。我會讓你深深感受到，當初應該選我們的學級。」  
意氣風發的少女，指著金鹿導師直接下了戰帖，每個音節都充滿了好勝、自信——並且驕傲。還未等貝雷絲開口回答，隨手將披垂在肩上的淺色秀髮向後一撥，領著隨從修伯特就走了。

「真是難得，很少看見老師啞口無言的樣子。」  
貝雷絲聽見帝彌托利的喃喃，才猶豫著要不要開口問清，對方就先走漏了心聲。  
「是我來不及回答。」  
貝雷絲的視線終於從那揚長而去的紅披風上轉回，也正好看見了帝彌托利那對藏在金色髮絲中的耳朵紅起來的一刻。

「啊、我不是那個意⋯⋯」  
無心說出的話語，語氣就像是一直注視著一樣。明明貝雷絲來到加爾古·瑪庫也不過幾天。彼此的學級與接觸點也不能說得上頻繁。  
但帝彌托利總忍不住心裡的好奇，止不住視線的追尋，一回神又尋找起老師的身影。  
就像他生來就應當追尋她的身影那樣。

——怎樣解釋都不對。

帝彌托利這時才意識到，心裏想說的話早就被艾黛爾賈特先說了。  
「哎⋯⋯」  
然而貝雷絲的笑容比他預想的還要早綻放，這也讓帝彌托利心裡一陣兵荒馬亂。明明是在那樣胡鬧的金鹿學級教課也不為所動的教師，卻因為這種理由笑出聲來。  
帝彌托利不久前在心裡產生的空洞感竟在此時此刻減退了些許。

「老師剛剛笑了？」  
像是想要確認剛才不是幻覺那樣，帝彌托利認真地盯著貝雷絲臉看著。  
「有嗎？」  
「我能再看一次嗎？」  
「⋯⋯抱歉。」

那樣的笑容卻沒能因為帝彌托利的懇求再度出現。

像是一條難得出現的夢幻之魚短暫靠近水面，一溜煙又深深潛到池底那樣。

『——在【青獅子學級】中，有讓老師在意的人嗎？』  
『我嗎⋯⋯呃，抱歉。很難開口說出關於自己的事呢。』  
『我也沒有什麼有趣的過去可以分享⋯⋯嗯，反正把我看成是這種人就可以了。』

那時候在所有學生中，貝雷絲老師只問了一名學生的資料。  
在所有人都認為她會選擇青獅子學級時，卻不帶一絲猶豫地擔起了金鹿學級的教育工作。  
帝彌托利差點因為在用餐時間聽到這件事而噎死了自己。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 模擬戰後的師生會談。

「老師如面具般淡然自若的神情，還是冷酷無情的計謀比較相襯呢。」  
「是嗎？」  
「真傷腦筋，感覺能想到的激將法都對老師不管用呢。」  
「若你真想激我，就不會用這方法了。」  
「欸？我可是很認真的想看老師生氣啊！」

經過金鹿教室附近時，帝彌托利先是認出貝雷絲的聲音，然後才意識到另一個人是庫羅德。  
也許是在討論稍早模擬戰在實行上可以修正的部分，但在帝彌托利注意到時，話題明顯已經被帶偏了。

「⋯⋯」  
「老師，怎麼了嗎？」  
「不，沒什麼。」  
「突然就轉頭過去看，我還以為那裡有人呢。」  
「說不定是幽靈。」  
庫羅德走近金鹿學級講台後的窗戶，盯著白色玻璃組成的花窗好一陣，才又轉回已經把滿桌資料收拾起來的貝雷絲面前。  
「白天出現的幽靈？這可是很有趣了。」

「如果是晚上出現在食堂內出沒的幽靈，我可能還認識幾個。」  
「比起當作是誰經過，先將其視為幽靈的老師也很有趣啊。話說回來，食堂的幽靈該不會是指貝爾娜提塔吧？」  
「看來庫羅德同學對黑鷲學級的同學也很熟。」  
「呀，這部分可能還不及老師。個人可是很好奇——老師到底是什麼時候把大家摸透的呢？」  
「沒有那種事。」  
「明明在各級長介紹時沒有表態，卻對大家的情報知根知底。這樣的老師，很難不被好奇意圖吧？可老師本人卻一副清心寡慾的樣子呢。」  
「⋯⋯」

「殿下！」  
手上拿著資料的杜篤終於在宿舍外的走到看見了自家級長，呼喊的同時也注意到了一旁的路樹歪了一點。佈滿裂紋的枝幹上明顯有誰的手掌形狀。  
「什麼事？」帝彌托利試圖拍了拍不存在肩上的落葉，催促著對方把事情說完的同時，也帶著杜篤往訓練場方向挪了幾步。  
「漢尼曼老師他⋯⋯」

聽見窗外的聲音，庫羅德吹了聲口哨。神情幾乎與在訓練場提起弓箭百發百中的時候如出一徹。  
貝雷絲突然提起的幽靈與稍早停滯在附近試圖隱匿聲息的青獅子級長，要將兩件事維繫起來也不需要用上太多的假設。  
「看來某個級長也養成了壞習慣。」  
「是這樣嗎？」

「那時候在所有學生中，新進教師貝雷絲老師只問了一名學生的資料。在所有人都認為她會選擇青獅子學級時，卻不帶一絲猶豫地擔起了金鹿學級的教育工作。」  
庫羅德向他們的導師又走近了幾步，在那幾乎可以從對方眼裡看見自己的距離中。維持教室溫度與光線的壁爐，裡頭燃燒的柴火劈啪發出聲響。  
「雖然很遺憾，但按照種種線索推測，老師在夢裡選擇的大概是⋯⋯」  
庫羅德原以為能從反應得到一切，手上的訊息也全都不足以證實，按照往例、這種時刻就算沒有通盤托出，情緒也會走漏了一切。  
在貝雷絲的那雙眼裡，僅只是澄澈地映照出想揭開藏在底下的真實的自己。  
但要形容成是鏡子，卻又帶著幾分好看得過份的無辜。

「老師的神情真的像面具一樣，不得不承認有時看久了反而很嚇人。」  
「我生來便是如此。」  
「傑拉爾特大人到底給老師怎樣的成長環境⋯⋯」  
「很普通。」  
「這種話由老師來說，真的一點說服力都沒有——老師你認真的嗎？唔，從小在那樣的環境裡，也許會覺得那樣很正常吧？如果以大修道院內的生活為基準，老師你還認為是普通嗎？」

依舊是沒有情感起伏的貝雷絲，嘗試失敗的可惜感沒有消退。  
「對我來說，沒有區別。」  
「⋯⋯真是遺憾。」  
在這樣特別的人面前，若能成為此人眼中的特別——肯定是非常有趣的事吧？  
貝雷絲沒有理會庫羅德眼裡的盤算，僅只是將未來一週的課程計畫交給了金鹿級長。  
就如同之前幾週那樣，她目送著庫羅德的離開，並看著這間被金鹿色彩所染黃的教室。

明明早已把心給了出去，卻違背心底的情感選擇走上了見證真相的道路。  
——除此之外，還能是其他嗎？

嚥下了不屬於這裡的情緒，抱起稍早收拾好的資料。  
眨眼就在訓練場前碰上了剛吩咐杜篤去辦事的帝彌托利。

「對抗戰真是太精彩了。我也要向你學習，更加精進才行。方便的話，下次陪我練習吧。我想再次領教你的劍術。」  
貝雷絲看著一臉認真提議的帝彌托利，淡青色眼睛在視線上的游移已經暴露了稍早偷聽談話的心虛。  
「嗯。」  
「慢著慢著，不要趁人不在就想拐走我們金鹿的導師啊。」  
已然是把課程安排通知這份工作推給其他人的庫羅德，非常自然地把手勾上了貝雷絲的肩膀。  
「我沒有那個⋯⋯」  
「貝雷絲老師可是因為喜歡我才選擇了金鹿學級，請不要試圖挖角我們重要的老師。」  
這種話我可從來沒說過，被代表發言的貝雷絲不可置信地看著說著大話的庫羅德。  
「記得學生可以在導師的授權下轉移學級，但我不是學生。」

「啊啊⋯⋯老師，你每次關注的點都超乎我想像呢。」  
沒有放棄繼續維勾著老師的姿勢，再度露出了惡作劇成功的笑容。藉著這樣近的距離，低聲地在自家導師耳邊細語。  
「並且，您又是 **從哪裡知道這個本該由金鹿級長的我轉告您的規矩** 呢？」

貝雷絲還來不及反應，這過於親暱的姿勢就被強制結束了。  
「⋯⋯」被扯著的手有些發疼，但扯著人走的始作俑者卻沒有放開的意思。  
「喔喔，事情的發展真是比我想像的還要精彩啊。」  
重心失衡的庫羅德，看著搞不清楚狀況就被青獅子級長拖走的金鹿導師。  
早先還刺探著帝彌托利與艾黛爾賈特間關係的庫羅德，心情很好地又吹了聲口哨。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉扯的後續。

在屋簷的陰影下，大聖堂的方向傳來詩歌的合唱，雖然聲音的傳遞隨著距離最後模糊得只剩下旋律。但也因為如此，信仰也著實揉入了每個人在這裡的生活中。  
建築物與建築物中的間隙，甚少人經過或注意的位置。大步邁進的帝彌托利終於停下了腳步，躁動的情緒卻還未平息。

下意識收緊了手，才注意到手裡握著的東西比劍還輕，柔軟的同時又帶著點彈性。  
終於意識到那是隻手，而且那是誰的手的時候，明明知道該說點什麼解釋卻又擠不出任何一個字來解釋這樣的狀況。  
帝彌托利只能用空出來的另一隻手摀住自己想發出哀鳴的嘴。

「那個、帝彌托利同學。」  
「是。」  
「我本來以為你想在訓練場練劍。」  
「⋯⋯不是現在，也不會在這裡。給我點時間讓我想一下怎麼解釋，請務必給我機會解釋。」  
雖然內心十萬分感謝貝雷絲老師的遲鈍，但又有種強烈的扼腕感滯澀了他的心口。慌張之際看著嬌小的女老師一臉無辜的盯著自己，帝彌托利思考速度又被硬是被打上了幾次根號。  
貝雷絲像是尊重他的作法，安靜地等待著陷入慌亂情緒中的這名學生整理好思緒。

「明明是時常揮劍的手，卻又很柔軟⋯⋯不是，我⋯⋯」  
終於想起自己還拉著別學級導師的手，帝彌托利慌張地放開。就算貝雷絲看來一點也不介意被這樣拉著手，如同稍早庫羅德對他勾肩搭背那樣。啊啊，還是覺得沒有來由地生氣啊。  
「謝謝。」  
這聲謝謝是為了手終於獲得自由，還是剛才自己不小心說出口的那亂七八糟的想法。  
帝彌托利沒有足夠堅強的心臟去問清這問題，況且總覺得這種狀況下，多說一句又會多錯一步。  
——踏錯的腳步已經夠多了。  
看著貝雷絲揉著被握到發紅的手掌，就算如此還是看著眼前的學生等待著答案。

「總之，不該那樣的。」  
「這是指什麼？」  
「⋯⋯這一切，老師。這一切。」  
明明是沒有發生過的事，明明沒有可以比較的事情，卻怎樣也無法停下跟不存在的什麼比較的心態。  
從何時起，這樣的違和感就緊隨著帝彌托利，並且揮之不去。  
「世事本就無法盡如人意，事情的發展違背期望這種事這很正常。帝彌托利同學。」  
「我⋯⋯」  
在她的面前，帝彌托利多少次想要反駁卻找不到立足點。  
一切的一切既熟悉又陌生，宛若所有人都極度入戲的舞台，只有忘詞的他荒誕可笑地看著台下的觀眾。

「不是你的問題，從來就不是。」  
帝彌托利看著說出這話的她的眼睛，仿若比看著比時空還要遠的地方更加困難。  
貝雷絲老師的眼睛很特別，他不知道聽過多少同學說過這件事了。像是看透了本質，明晰了因果。澄澈得像面照出一切靈魂的鏡子，卻又像是點亮黑暗的燈火，明亮而正確。  
但在帝彌托利眼裡看來，那雙眼睛更像是看著不同層次的世界，悲傷而痛苦。

剎那間，原本在她身邊就會變得安靜的世界，亡靈的哭喊聲卻像是淹沒了他所能聽到的每個字句。  
「 」  
「老師？你剛剛說什麼？」  
能讓她露出這樣神情的話語，他有預感，也許一輩子也不會知道了。  
「⋯⋯沒什麼。」  
「但那不像是沒事的表情。」  
寂寞到想讓人伸手去碰觸，確認眼前這人會不會下一秒就消失。僅僅只是眨眼的瞬間，那樣的表情像是幻覺一樣地不見了。  
「帝彌托利同學，謝謝你的關心。」  
如今維繫著兩端的不是其他，而是這份若有似無的距離。也許靠近一點就能全數收進手底，但稍有動作就會消失無蹤。

「要是剛剛沒放手就好了。」

「這是帝彌托利同學風格的玩笑話嗎？」

「我⋯⋯對不起。」  
「由向來認真的你來說，肯定會有人誤會吧。這樣可不好呢⋯⋯」  
恰巧一片浮雲掠過了天空，遮擋住了大半的日光。帝彌托利那瞬間沒能看清貝雷絲的神情，卻被附近經過的學生談天的內容打斷了原本要回應的話語。

「我之前就在想，貝雷絲老師不管對哪一個學生都一視同仁對吧？」  
「⋯⋯確實呢，給人這種感覺。」  
「應該和我們是平輩，卻給人一種無法忽視的師生的距離。一回神又被照顧了，這樣的感覺！」  
還未能聽出是誰與誰在交談，這些討論的聲音越走越遠。

帝彌托利看著金鹿學級的導師那雙眼裡倒映出自己的色彩，找不到能夠讓自己鼓起勇氣開口的適當字句。  
他曾經不希望她對誰都一視同仁，所以看見修道院的人們與她相處融洽時感到焦躁。  
但他也不想看到她對誰特別待遇，所以看見庫羅德三番兩次過度接觸她時感到憤怒。

摸清了這分心情是嫉妒後，新的疑問隨之而來。

「老師⋯⋯」  
好像終於抓到這份迷茫的線頭，下一秒又錯失了機會。  
「帝彌托利同學，先不要動。」

只是一片落葉，差點就讓帝彌托利的心臟從此停止。  
最後他只能選擇落荒而逃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毫不重要的註解，寫這篇時已經破完了金鹿線。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於最初的課題。

「嘿，修道院生活還習慣嗎？」  
扛起騎士團工作的傑拉爾特在某次兵術指導中如此問道，神情中的不安明顯可見。  
就算有多少人的好評，獲得了多少人的信任，還是會如此掛心貝雷絲的人——估計除了傑拉爾特以外也不會有其他人了。  
「不習慣。」這是真心話，同時也是對方所期望聽見的話語。

從前就以父親身份替自己打理工作的傑拉爾特，不論是與委託人的交涉還是事後的報告都一手包辦。  
暫居地的安排與移動的路線也都像是呼吸一樣自然。  
傑拉爾特對於這塊大陸的一切就像走自家廚房那樣熟悉，在這樣的環境下貝雷絲相對地一無所知。  
不需要知道、沒必要知道，只要在父親的身邊就不用為這些事費心。  
孩子在父母面前永遠都是個孩子，這是在哪段文章裡看過的說法，貝雷絲一時想不起來。但傑拉爾特大概也是如此吧？  
依舊是那個為他擔憂的父親，叨叨絮絮地講著過去的傭兵時期的事。好不容易才把累積的憂慮掏盡，又提起了新的憂慮。

「我聽說囉，最初的課題是討伐盜賊吧。雖然你大概早習慣了，但對那些小鬼來說可是第一次的實戰。要是讓自己的學生死了，晚上睡覺也會睡不安穩吧？千萬不要粗心，好好指揮吧！我若是也能幫忙就好，但我被蕾雅大人硬塞了很多事啊。那個人究竟想讓你做些什麼，我這邊也會刺探看看的。聽好了，習慣是無所謂，但可別放鬆警戒喔。」  
「我想盡我所能，做我能做的事。」  
「啊啊，你就是這樣的孩子。」

傑拉爾特露出了雖然欣慰，但笑聲裡又帶著一絲嗚咽。  
而貝雷絲盯著他的父親，猶豫了許久，最後所有回應都只化為一聲。  
「嗯。」  
對話還未延續多少，還想著找點事情聊的傑拉爾特與被動接話的貝雷絲對視了一陣，聲稱路過的雷歐妮便趁隙纏著傑拉爾特閒話家常。  
那開口的架勢儼然像是父親在哪裡失散的真正女兒⋯⋯更準確地形容，幾乎都是雷歐妮連珠炮地提問——舉凡去過了哪些地方，生日與歲數到各種喜好，貝雷絲沒有打擾他們的意思，簡單點頭別過就離開了團長辦公室。

——這也是因緣的一種形式吧。教授了誰，指引了誰，改變了誰的人生，這樣的事。

「可不能繼續想著上一次了。這樣可當不了榜樣呢。」  
遠遠地，就能看見被眾人簇擁的蕾雅的微笑。象徵高潔慈愛的大司教，悲憫世人的同時又無法容忍他人捨棄女神的信者。  
「⋯⋯必須尋找到答案。」

『汝⋯⋯』

身旁的蘇諦斯明顯是察覺到了什麼，但祂說出口話語卻沒有被唯一的聽眾貝雷絲聽進耳裡。  
「有時候，真的很討厭⋯⋯這種練出來的視力。」  
明明是為了自保而鍛鍊出來，追逐著獵物警戒著周圍的能力，放在目前過於安逸的據點內，就只能拿來分神了。

幾個街區外的距離，那不該被拿來投擲的斧頭，因為某人沒抓好手感等等的原因，差點就劈掉了練習對手的耳朵。而那個差點失去一只耳朵的人，沒有任何一絲恐懼，反而以滿滿的怒氣正對著現行犯開始連珠砲的說教。  
距離雖遠，但那一幕熟悉到腦中自然會響起聲音。就如同人在現場，笑著看這熟悉的日常上演。

「老師。」

這聲叫喚才終於讓她從小劇場中回過神來，而一旁也準備說教的蘇諦斯的輪廓被那麥色肌膚、黑髮的少年所抹去。  
貝雷絲在心裡對蘇諦斯說了聲抱歉，挪了幾步試圖擋住原本看得出神的景象。用弓的人眼睛都很利，這句話放在庫羅德上更是適當。  
「庫羅德同學。」  
「哎呀哎呀，這不還是面無表情嗎？還以為老師終於笑出聲來了，看來是我朝思暮想的幻覺。」

金鹿級長豪不客氣地上下打量了自家導師一番，仔仔細細看了一遍後放棄繼續。而老老實實被打量了好幾次的貝雷絲簡單地回應了對方。  
「如果出現幻覺，最好休息一下。」  
「啊啊，老師能接受朝思暮想的部分啊。」  
「或者我該建議同學，調配藥劑時記得以布罩住口鼻。」  
庫羅德先是愣了一下，不可置信地看著貝雷絲的同時笑出聲來。  
「老師果然很在意我嘛，真開心。比起關心我的不明藥劑，先來討論這個月的課題吧？」  
「⋯⋯赤紅谷。」  
「隨行的傭兵團、此行使用的武器與資源最好都確認一下。」

「庫羅德真是心思細膩呢。」  
「哈哈哈，這部分恐怕還不及老師。這些事情老師早就知道了吧？」  
「正因為不知道的事情太多了，所以⋯⋯」  
對上庫羅德訝異的神情，貝雷絲眨眨眼，一時間不確定該不該說下去。  
「原來老師也有這種感覺嗎？」  
好奇心旺盛的少年露出了明顯不懷好意的笑容，。  
「比如說，怎麼看也看不穿庫羅德同學心裡在想什麼。」

庫羅德原本的笑聲像是被哽住了。

「⋯⋯我相信老師會懂的，總有一日。」  
「嗯，在那之前，先面對這個月的課題吧。」  
貝雷絲輕聲說道。

＋

「這真是個很有趣的問題。」

盜賊殲滅課題後，庫羅德與希爾妲所聊的話題之中，夾雜了提起金鹿級長興緻的問題。說著這話的庫羅德眼睛像是亮了起來那般。  
「人家的意思是——你們那時的老師也是這樣嗎？面無表情地⋯⋯」  
在那之前，希爾妲只見過模擬戰的貝雷絲，本以為討伐盜賊時能見到這位老師的情緒波動，或是會因為學生的猶豫造成課題的困境。  
畢竟金鹿學級的大半部分學生都未曾有過殺人經驗，或者該說對殺人這件事感到抗拒。雖然其中不乏將此次實習當作試驗實力的學生，面對著有著罪名的盜匪，雖有猶豫但也未有太大牴觸。

「可是我記得不是有人一邊說想隔岸觀火，一邊把衝過來的盜賊砍到戰鬥不能嗎？」  
「唔！那是因為你們沒有好好保護好人家啦！怎麼可以讓弱女子站在前線！」  
希爾妲捂著臉，發出了細碎的哭聲。庫羅德笑了幾聲，也沒有安撫人的打算。  
「雖然感覺那些人比之前偷襲時更蠢了，但這樣殺掉確實治標不治本。中央教會到底怎麼想，這也是個問題。」  
「真是的，乖乖躲起來不就好了。」  
「誰知道⋯⋯喔？老師！」

庫羅德對剛出食堂的貝雷絲揮揮手，一旁的希爾妲只好心不甘情不願地結束假哭，快步跟上庫羅德的腳步。  
注意到金鹿學級的級長與副手朝自己走來的貝雷絲，簡單交代了原本同行的亞修幾句，就讓對方離開了。  
「庫羅德同學，希爾妲同學。已經吃過了嗎？」  
「老師呢？今天是第幾⋯⋯噗呃！」  
「問女性吃第幾餐很失禮，庫羅德。」  
看來弱女子平時揮動斧頭的手臂非常傑出，就算使用肘擊也能成功命中要害。庫羅德嗚咽中還是不忘耍耍嘴皮子作死。  
「大概是第六餐。你們還沒吃過的話，可以再陪你們吃上一餐。」  
「騙人，為什麼老師身材還是這麼好？」  
希爾妲這陣子正在控制飲食，卻沒想到他們的老師居然反其道而行——體型也還是維持得相當完美。

「老師到底是屬於吸收不好需要多吃，還是消耗太高所以需要多吃的類型啊。剛才好像看到青獅學級的學生，老師正利用用餐時間順道指導別學級學生嗎？」  
「欸？不是吧？代課嗎？」  
「倒不是那樣，近期會有一些學級轉移的行程。只是討論了相關事宜，晚點會把名單給庫羅德同學。」  
「真是不甘心啊，又更多人來跟我們搶老師什麼的⋯⋯金鹿學級要從同盟縮影變成芙朵拉縮影了嗎？」  
「人多不是很好嗎？我可不想再被髒兮兮的盜賊追著跑了。前排的戰鬥就交給大家吧，加油！」  
想起之前的戰鬥，希爾妲搖了搖頭，淺粉色的頭髮可愛地跟著晃了幾下。

「會審慎考慮的。」  
「老師你上次也這樣回我！下次不能這樣了！」  
「還有下次啊？」  
馬上捉住希爾妲的語病，不加思索就將話說出口的庫羅德閃過了粉色雙馬尾的甩動路徑，躲得十分漂亮。  
而順著慣性繼續前進的馬尾被貝雷絲一手擋下，輕輕撥回希爾妲的耳畔。  
「好了。」  
「啊，老師、我不是故意的。」  
「我知道，別放心上。」  
蹲在兩人之間的庫羅德就這樣看看希爾妲又看看貝雷絲，直到貝雷絲注意到是時候該去找大司教為止，一直維持著這滑稽的姿勢。

「希爾妲，你剛剛心動了？」  
說著這話的庫羅德朝旁邊跳了一格左右的距離，剛好躲開希爾妲踩過去的腳。  
「在你講話前，我可是想當作你不存在的。」  
「別生氣嘛，想吃什麼我請你。食堂內菜色任你挑！」  
「喔？那我們申請一下外出許可出去吃吧？」  
「那有什麼問題，我請客、你買單。」  
「慢著，你剛剛說什麼？」  
「嗯，我說什麼？」  
金鹿學級的組合，今日也依舊一搭一唱著。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 馬格德雷多奇襲戰前。

「法嘉斯因為失去國王而呈現失序狀態，羅納特卿本次舉兵也算是受其影響吧。」  
佇立在騎士之間的書架前，年少的王子聲音顯得非常抑鬱。  
「我真恨自己因為年輕而無法繼位，王位空著越久，國家也會越發荒廢。」

盯著眼前少年澄澈的雙眼，在貝雷絲眼裡竟有一瞬與那個隻眼的青年重疊了——窒塞呼吸的血腥中混雜著腐敗、燒灼的焦味，揮之不去。  
不、貝雷絲，他還不是那個帝彌托利。那顆溫柔的心還未被命運狠狠切開。  
「比起怨恨自己過於年輕。不如趁著雙眼⋯⋯還能看得夠深夠遠的這段時間，好好準備吧。金鹿學級面對羅納特卿時，相信帝彌托利同學的功課就是好好思考這些人重視的是什麼、是什麼促使他們這種時候行動。必須學會教訓，才不會重蹈覆徹。」

「抱歉。」  
看著帝彌托利露出明顯愧疚的神情，貝雷絲搖了搖頭。  
對於這個被各種古老規範束縛、除了遵循一切既定的框架與路線這樣的方式外，便不知該如何變通的單純思考。  
恐怕就連這樣的話語，也只是難以想像的理想論，甚至有些過於接近空想了。  
「這不是我想聽見的回答。」  
「老師，我不知道。」  
那仿若透著藍光的雙眼變得迷茫，掙扎許久帝彌托利只能將這無力感說出口。就像隻對新把戲嘗試無果的幼獅，泛在金色睫毛間的濕潤直叫人難以抗拒。貝雷絲沒有移開視線，下意識伸手撥開了那有些凌亂的金色瀏海。手指感受到熟悉又眷戀的冰涼觸感，輕巧地撥過少年的耳際，沒入那金色的髮絲間，掌心還留有一絲微熱的餘溫。

「帝彌托利同學很認真，相信你會懂的。」  
「不能現在就告訴我嗎？老師。」  
帝彌托利一手搭在貝雷絲的手甲上，暫時沒有放開的打算。金屬製成的手甲因為施力者對力道的控管過於疏忽，終於發出了瀕臨極限的聲響。這個動作讓貝雷絲的手掌離那紅得發燙的耳朵又更近了一點。  
所幸這時的騎士之間來往的人流並不算多，他們恰好位在較為掩蔽的位置。就算靠得近點也不會有人因此誤解⋯⋯

「殿下。」  
杜篤的聲音讓帝彌托利下意識鬆開了手，往後挪幾步的同時感受到背部抵上了書架製成的牆面。  
重獲自由的貝雷絲也同時將原先被抓著的手藏到了背後，讓出給這高壯的達斯卡人向青獅級長彙報的空間。  
「杜篤，咳、什麼事？」  
帝彌托利終於意識到自己發燙的耳際，下意識多深呼吸了幾口讓自己回歸冷靜。  
「這是本月課題、以及一些其他資料。」  
杜篤遞交文件資料的同時，因為帝彌托利稍早的乾咳聲認真地盯著主人上下打量了一番。  
被盯著瞧的帝彌托利神情明顯尷尬，只能選擇先行確認送來的資料與項目。大概翻閱過後收下了資料。  
「我確認過了，杜篤。」

錯過了離開的時機，選擇沈默的貝雷絲沒有注意到手甲未能撐到杜篤離開，極度不爭氣地掉到地上發出了破壞沈默的響聲。  
「呃。」  
貝雷絲眼見藏不住身後滿地的手甲零件，最後只能尷尬地撿起除了化掉再鑄外無法處理的部件。  
杜篤的注意力僅落在金鹿導師身上幾秒，又回頭望向原本抓著對方的主人。  
「資料我收下了，之後再細看。謝謝你，杜篤。」  
帝彌托利象徵性地又乾咳了一聲，表現出明顯沒有讓杜篤多留的餘地。  
「⋯⋯殿下？」  
「之後看。」  
帝彌托利又強調了一次，杜篤就算察覺了什麼，也在這一刻失去了確認的機會，只能趕緊離開騎士之間。

「老師。」  
帝彌托利出聲叫住了原本想與其他人一同離開騎士之間的貝雷絲。  
剛才就注意到杜篤交付的文件中包含著青獅學級的轉學名冊，接下來會說出口的話語大概——  
「羅納特卿是亞修很尊敬的養父，馬格德雷多那邊舉兵的構成恐怕都是平民。」

眾所皆知，金鹿學級的年輕導師各方面的指導都很出色。  
這樣的風聲流傳不久後，各個學級表現較為突出的學生都陸續申請轉換學級。  
而學校考量到培育效率等等的問題，在這方面也沒有特別刁難這些渴求知識的學生們。  
雖然說青獅、黑鷲兩個學級的導師也不是在指導上有什麼紕漏，但效率比起貝雷絲就是差上了那麼一些。

「已經跟亞修同學談過，我也尊重他的選擇。」  
「這樣做真的好嗎？」  
「倘若視而不見、聽而不聞，虛妄便會油然而生。真實一但被情緒渲染，便無可挽回。」  
「這也是指導的一部分？」  
被無形之物抑制的亡靈在那一刻終於突破了限制，哭喊伴隨著嘶吼淹沒了帝彌托利的視野，剝奪了他的聽覺。  
無法聽見貝雷絲的話語，無法看見女老師說話的嘴型，最後就連思考都變得模糊。  
黑暗的夾縫似乎看見誰擔憂的神色，聽見了溫暖得讓人感到萬般懷念的呼喊，抹去那無數悔恨哀鳴交錯的聲浪。

**溫熱，柔軟、而且沈寂。**

「哇啊！」  
隨著這聲驚呼，東方茶葉帶著蜜香漸漸退去，取而代之的強烈菊科香氣中帶有甘醇的蘋果果香，並有些許的檸檬氣味點綴。  
「茶涼了。」  
相較於稍早的聲音，後來的回應相對平靜許多。  
「也不需要重新泡一壺吧，啊啊太可惜了。」  
「請吧。」  
「老實說，老師你果然察覺到了啊。」  
「難道，庫羅德同學不敢用嗎？」  
「好啦我認了，茶水跟杯子都被我動了手腳。只是有點刺激舌頭而已。」  
「是嗎？」  
「可能還有點刺激消化系統⋯⋯不，我什麼都沒說。不要那樣看我。」

聽到這裡，帝彌托利終於能重新感受到光線，漸漸恢復的視野看見的景色陌生中帶點熟悉。  
格局顯然是屬於學校的宿舍設計，但擺設跟位置都不似是二樓的格局，至少不是自己房間的那種空蕩設置。  
稍微遲了一陣才意識到這是誰的房間、以及裡頭有誰。

「喔？看來青獅子的睡王子終於醒了。」  
嬉笑著的金鹿級長，愉快地品了一口杯中的茶水。  
「帝彌托利同學，狀況還好嗎？有沒有哪裡不舒服？」  
這裡是於宿舍一樓，距離訓練場最近的那個寢室。提供給新任教師貝雷絲的那個。  
「⋯⋯」帝彌托利低著頭，腦中像是有火在燒。  
「騎士之間到青獅級長的房間或是、不對，瑪努艾拉老師肯定又宿醉著⋯⋯」  
庫羅德咂咂舌，微微皺眉看向茶杯，發出了糟糕的碎念並放下了杯子。  
而房間的主人貝雷絲則是走向了床上的帝彌托利，伸手就是往那金色劉海底下的額頭一探。  
帝彌托利雖然露出了想閃躲的神色，但身體卻沒有閃躲的反應。心跳變得劇烈的同時，王國人本身就白的膚色染上了不淺的紅暈。

「我⋯⋯沒事。」  
「但看起來不像是沒事。」  
「吐槽、或者不吐槽，這是一個值得深思的問題。」  
「庫羅德同學。」  
貝雷絲瞪向管不住嘴的黑髮級長一眼，後者乾笑了幾聲。  
「唔，看來還是會刺激消化系統。就先走一步囉。」

金鹿級長動作之快，猶如秋風掃落葉，來去不留痕跡。房間內失去了多話的源頭，瞬間變得冷清而尷尬。

「先喝杯茶安神吧，當然不是用那個杯子。」  
貝雷絲收起了被庫羅德動過手腳的那個，換了個新杯子給帝彌托利上了茶。接過茶杯的帝彌托利享受著被洋甘菊香氣環繞的溫暖，才終於放鬆了情緒。  
「謝謝⋯⋯很香呢。不知道嚐起來會是什麼味道。」  
回到位置上準備利用空檔處理課程準備工作的貝雷絲，煞是停滯了手上的動作。  
「資料我放那邊的桌上，晚點杜篤同學應該會過來。帝彌托利同學就先好好休息吧。」  
「老師。」帝彌托利喝了一口熱茶，感受過平穩的香氣充斥在口腔、鼻腔各處，才想起什麼。正要開口，就被貝雷絲截斷了話語。  
「稍早在騎士之間說過的事，帝彌托利同學還是別放在心上了。」  
「怎麼可以⋯⋯」  
「雖然漢尼曼老師可能不會介意，但確實是說得太過。明明該為你們掃去迷惘，指引道路。卻反而踟躕起來，這樣可當不了榜樣呢」

僅剩下香氣的空杯啪擦一聲，在帝彌托利手中碎成了片片。  
一時間說不出任何話語，未能來得及抑止施力，破碎的瓷片宛如花瓣在深灰的被子上散落成畫。  
「老師抱歉，這讓我來收拾吧。」

帝彌托利最後只能如此說道，那是他們今天交談的最後一句。


	8. Chapter 8

直覺告訴庫羅德，那並不是傭兵的經驗能做到的事。

在備置課題出擊時所需的水跟糧食之前，他們的老師更優先購入數份火把，順帶給學生們發派了質量不錯的盾牌。  
本來認為這個新進教師小題大作的學生們與騎士團在聽見教團兵帶回的消息後，紛紛抓好各自的武器跟防具嚴陣以待，先前被嘲笑難以發生的萬一，在此刻成為現實。  
四周的霧氣眨眼就籠罩了一切，置身其中的他們只要有點距離就幾乎看不見四周的景物與同伴。  
保險起見是該跟在手持英雄遺產的卡多莉奴身旁，但在貝雷絲堅持下只讓難以上前線戰鬥的瑪莉安奴支援教團兵。學生們拉開間距點燃火把確定彼此位置的同時，又維持能夠相互支援的距離，小心謹慎地前進。火把向前揮照亮草叢的瞬間，高舉著武器的人們便衝了出來，轉眼變成了荒謬混戰這樣的狀況屢見不鮮。

這類爭鬥向來該由貴族培育的騎士團進行，不應該牽扯與戰爭之事無關的平民百姓。然而這次的狀況卻並非如此，舉兵的羅納特卿明顯以困獸之姿，發起了這樣莽撞的行動。  
受領主影響，跟著背水一戰的村民拿著連武器都比不上的農具，像是急欲送死那樣一個接一個湧上。學生們就算一時心軟放倒那些民兵，下一秒敵人還是會被教團兵以判教的名義補刀。森林的道路隨著他們交戰的步伐，流滿鮮血。  
那個因為曾經因為溫柔被讚譽的領主，到底是被什麼蒙蔽才踏上了這樣的道路。眼前的情景悲慘至極，令人不勝唏噓。

「呦，老師看來對英雄遺產沒什麼興趣啊。」  
庫羅德輕鬆地反手射出了幾箭，射程範圍內能放倒的敵人都已經不能再有任何動作。  
而走在前方的貝雷絲選擇放低身體重心，反過來利用灰色的濃霧，在埋伏於霧色中的敵人反應過來之前取得先機。  
「老實說，我比較擔心亞修同學。」  
「不是都同意讓他親眼見證了，怎麼還擔心著？」  
「人心的傷可沒像外表可見的傷口一樣容易察覺，庫羅德同學。」  
貝雷絲刀起刀落，直接取了樹叢中的暗術師的性命，在暗術師的倒下後，盤據的濃霧也隨之退去。  
大概只有一路跟著貝雷絲的庫羅德看清了，與其他人的行進路線相比，唯有他們的老師是直接往暗術師所在的位置移動。  
是預見了這一切，還是要堅持說是傭兵的直覺，令他不禁好奇起來。那瞬間，參與這次任務的人們目光不自覺地落在卡多莉奴那把雷霆上。壓到性的力量瞬間就蒸發掉前方大半的兵力。人們未曾見過神蹟，但那樣壓倒性的戰力確實奪人目光，雖不及傳說中能劈開山河的天帝之劍，但也足夠成為轉移注意的焦點。  
唯有他們的老師則是像看習慣了那樣，沈默地推進戰線。

「——那個女狐狸！」  
受憤怒所驅使的羅納特卿戰鬥中似乎咆哮了什麼，迅速岀箭放倒附近敵兵的庫羅德去還是可以聽見隊伍後方的亞修倒抽一口氣的聲音。  
被賽羅司騎士團包圍，走投無路的羅納特卿沒有注意到混在教團兵中的養子亞修，仰天大吼時被斬落了頭顱。  
在出手解決出問題的人這件事上，芙朵拉大陸大概沒人能贏過中央教會。此次戰鬥能意識到這點的人也許不多。  
「老師的話，肯定早就明白了。」庫羅德自己也不清楚為什麼會毫無根據說出這樣的話。

回程的路上，本想盡點金鹿級長的責任安慰轉學生亞修，卻不料老師卻先行一步。不加思索就脫下外套蓋在臉色極差的亞修身上。眼見這幕的庫羅德無奈地抓抓臉頰，卸下肩上黃色披風蓋住老師裸露的雙臂。  
「啊，庫羅德同學，不用這麼麻⋯⋯」煩字還沒說完，庫羅德按在披風上的力度又重了幾分。  
「不客氣，不管怎麼說老師也是女孩子嘛。」  
隨口扯了個毫無邏輯的理由，庫羅德那瞬間竟覺得身後有著刺痛人的視線。  
「⋯⋯」走在他們後頭的洛廉茲一臉受不了地看著庫羅德，後者忍不住開口抗議。  
「你那表情是怎樣，有什麼不滿嗎？」  
「哎呀，我表現在臉上了嗎？只是這種擅自擺起男友架勢的動作讓人覺得很刺眼而已。不用擔心。」  
「什——」  
「算了。單純以庫羅德的水準來說，這就是極限了吧。」  
「我不覺得這話由一個從來沒搭訕成功的男人來說會有任何說服力，洛廉茲。」

事實上庫羅德是想儘早向老師提問的，但被這樣打斷他也不好開口問些什麼。  
而女神大概也沒打算讓庫羅德有提問的機會，隨著教團兵遞給卡多莉奴的信件，原本事件結束的解脫感維持不久就被崩毀。聽見卡多莉奴提及羅納特卿舉兵的真正理由，待解的謎團又成串地增長。情報依舊不足，誰在背後操弄的痕跡太過明顯。但也只有抱持著懷疑去看待事情的人才能覺察。

若這一切都是安排好的，嫌疑最大的人——庫羅德忍不住將視線落在了已經走遠的貝雷絲身上。就算不是操弄的黑手，卻也莫名讓人在意。當他隨口說出信件也許只是障眼法，聲東擊西可能另有目的時，他自然注意到貝雷絲下意識地嘆了口氣，但沒有反駁這個意見的動作。  
那大概真就是如此了，庫羅德不由得如此想著。

「真的有必要把庫羅德的話當真嗎？那信只是惡作劇吧？」  
洛廉茲看向其他人，語氣中充滿對庫羅德的不信任。但也拿不出更多反駁的理由。  
「保險起見，我會稍微打聽狀況，做好準備也不是壞事。」  
「既、既然老師都這麼說了⋯⋯」  
似乎是承受不了貝雷絲的視線，態度明顯軟化的洛廉茲別過頭卻看到了庫羅德止不住笑意的臉。  
「我還是反對——」  
「夠了沒有！」一旁聽著的希爾妲一個投斧擦過了庫羅德鼻尖，那個差點把人二分的鋒利武器此刻嵌在他們後方的石牆上。  
「各位同學，先為女神再生儀式當日的護衛工作先養精蓄銳吧。」  
被嚇出一身冷汗的兩位男同學，看著穿過兩人之間去拔起投斧的希爾妲，又看了看提出結論的老師，暫時沒有在明面上違抗的想法。

碎念著這次也沒有改變的貝雷絲，偶然聽見了大聖堂附近的對話。  
「抱歉，我只是想起了有關羅納特大人的事。」  
「⋯⋯不用道歉，就算道歉，也該是由我來說。」  
「這怎麼可以！」  
大概可以推測是難以釋懷心中情緒的亞修，遇上了想關心他的帝彌托利。可在那一瞬間，貝雷絲將腳步停在聽見對話的那個位置，沒有再進一步。  
「只要是與自己有關的，都攬在身上的類型呢。不覺得跟老師很像嗎？」  
貝雷絲身後傳出庫羅德的聲音，大概在她四處打探消息時就已經跟在身後。此刻的庫羅德正把玩著手上不只從哪裡得來的捲軸，對轉身過來的貝雷絲投以微笑。

「如果你想窺看我的內心，就得先對我敞開心胸才行呢。老師。」  
「為什麼你會認為我想窺看你的內心，庫羅德同學。」  
曾經想把貝雷絲視為異物同伴的庫羅德，被這樣單純的問題掐住了心臟。  
「哈哈哈⋯⋯老師果然很有趣，我說真的。」


	9. Chapter 9

加爾古·瑪庫大修道院內外人數隨著再生儀式的接近逐漸增多，而進行儀式的女神之塔戒備也變得比平日更加嚴密。  
單純懷抱著朝聖心情進入大修道院的人們，多數沒有注意到大修道院內士官學校的學生不安的情緒，甚至有些人只是當作學生無法適應這麼熱鬧環境的緊張情緒。  
就算已經推敲出放出暗殺消息的敵人大致目標為何，貝雷絲依舊沒有改掉在修道院內積極巡視的習慣。  
嬌小的身影才剛進入中殿，尾隨在後的黑色身影便被應聲攔下。

「只是單純好奇，那名教師是否會成為諸位用來止渴的鴆毒而已。」  
黑鷲學級的副手舉起雙手，一臉無奈地表現出沒有武器也不打算攻擊的態度。  
解釋著自己尾隨女教師的理由的同時，不動聲色地說著煽動的話語。

鋒利的刀光還抵在修伯特制服的金色立領上，僅需要再往前一點就能戳出噴湧的血花來。  
可面對這樣的威脅，修伯特卻沒有半點對死亡的恐懼，僅僅只是露出一貫的陰險微笑。  
「喔啊？看來是說中了啊。」

「不是的。」  
「但，您的表情已經說明了一切。」修伯特笑了幾聲，輕巧地把劍尖撥到一旁。「我的主人以及諸位士官學校內的芙朵拉未來們，是什麼時候被擄獲的、又是怎樣被擄獲的，這不是很有意思的研究課題嗎？」  
修伯特視線繞回了這把劍的主人，又忍不住笑了幾聲。

「不是的。」  
二度否定的話語，在隨身佩劍再度被舉起那一刻，攻擊範圍內已經沒有人。修伯特像是估算好了退路，一副全都在預料之中的態度。  
躲到了附近的林蔭下，以樹木的枝幹作為掩護，製造了距離與逃脫的空間。  
「說到底除了否認，您還會些什麼呢？」  
「⋯⋯」  
「算了，也不是想要您的答案。」  
矯揉造作地彎身鞠躬，不帶一點痕跡地退出了帝彌托利的視線外。

帝彌托利是把對方的話聽進去了，但卻不能理解。  
「對乾渴到瘋狂的人來說，縱使明知道湯裡加了致死毒藥，也無法阻止他們將湯藥一飲而盡嗎？」  
正準備收起佩劍的帝彌托利看向那個一直在旁邊看戲，也沒打算掩飾在看戲的金鹿級長。  
「偷聽並不是個好習慣，庫羅德。」  
「呀——我可不是在仿效幾節前的某級長，只是單純路過而已。」  
庫羅德聳聳肩，兩手一攤努力表現出自己的無奈。  
「然後就聽到最後了？」  
「真讓人意外呢，那個眼裡只有艾黛爾賈特的陰沈男人，也這麼注意我們老師。真是榮幸啊。」  
曾被庫羅德喻為雛鳥的帝彌托利皺起眉頭，對語氣刻意輕浮起來的庫羅德沒有半點好感。  
通常這只代表一件事，這個以詭計著稱的級長又在打什麼壞主意了。  
「榮幸？」  
「真要說，不如說是藥吧。少量治病，過量傷身——王子殿下怎麼看？」  
「老師就是老師。」  
「真是死板的答案啊。」  
宣告白天結束的鐘聲響起，帝彌托利沒有心思陪庫羅德繼續聊下去，很快就走開了。而後者也沒有追上繼續話題的意思。

隨後，帝彌托利便在騎士之間看見了被托馬修搭話的貝雷絲。那名老邁藏書室管理人，對先前討伐羅納德卿的事情流露出異常的好奇，似乎還想開口追問些什麼，完全無視貝雷絲臉上的困擾。  
「妳有看到她所持的『雷霆』發出紅色光芒嗎？那光芒便是和『英雄的遺產』吻合的紋章寄宿在她血液裡的最好證據。」貝雷絲明顯猶豫著該怎樣回應，看不過去的帝彌托利及時中斷了這個話題。  
「抱歉，我找老師有點事。能否讓我佔用點時間？」  
「啊，當然。我先回藏書室了。」  
眼看駝著背的老人緩慢地離開騎士之間，帝彌托利這才鬆了一口氣。

「帝彌托利同學？」  
因為被呼喚而回頭的那一刻，對上貝雷絲那雙眼睛便什麼話也說不出口。  
不論是稍早發現修伯特尾隨貝雷絲的事，又或者是關於毒與藥的話題。又或者更早、貝雷絲要他別放心上的話語。都不適合在這樣的時刻說出口。  
「一聽到暗殺計畫⋯⋯就會想起過去。雖然我不認為那和這次有關⋯⋯」  
脫口而出的卻是與過往相關的話語，帝彌托利意識到這件事時不禁皺起了眉頭。  
「⋯⋯啊，沒事，抱歉。」注意到貝雷絲眼底的擔憂，帝彌托利不由得匆匆改口。「現在得將注意力集中在大修道院的警備才行。」

「一起盡力做到最好吧。」  
貝雷絲的表情明顯好了很多，這讓帝彌托利差點這樣允諾對方。  
「⋯⋯老師，你們是準備守著聖廟那邊吧？」  
「嗯。」

如果要露出這種表情，為什麼一開始不選擇我呢？老師。  
帝彌托利沒能把這樣的問題說出口，無論怎樣探究過去的事，也改變不了已經被選擇的現在。  
但這個問題從他們相遇之際，便一直在帝彌托利的心口醞釀著。  
——懸而未決。

＋

女神再生儀式一結束，人群便開始騷動。預料中襲擊大司教的行動並沒有出現，但提出看守聖廟那頭的金鹿學級卻捎來了口信。關於聖廟中出現的不明人物，以及敵人試圖解除聖棺的封印等等的報告。

原本隨侍在大司教身旁的卡多莉奴被遣往聖廟支援，而原本負責看守女神之塔周遭的青獅子學級則配合賽羅司騎士團護送大司教到安全的場所。帶領青獅子學級行動的帝彌托利在護送結束後，協同還有餘力的同學加入疏散大修道院內觀禮人潮的行列。

看著騎士團從人群中帶走了幾名形跡可疑的人員，帝彌托利光是安撫民眾不安就耗上了許多時間。混亂的狀況直到聖廟內的混亂已經鎮壓的消息傳出，騎士團協同金鹿學級將此次騷亂的成員帶往謁見之間後才終於平息。

「你看見了嗎？」  
「金鹿學級的導師，手中拿的那把——果然是英雄的遺產吧？」  
「不會是從這次刺客身上奪下的吧？」

循著眾人議論著的方向看去，是帶領著金鹿學級前往謁見之間的貝雷絲。  
「老師？」當帝彌托利意識到貝雷絲手上長劍來歷的同時，那灰色身影早已隨著騎士團的引導進入修道院大廳。  
估計是上了二樓的謁見之間進行本次事件的匯報。

隨後，修道院的襲擊計畫是西方教會成員所為這樣的事，很快就流傳開來。  
而人們也很快意識到上節的事件，也許同樣受到西方教會煽動而引起。

「⋯⋯真實一但被情緒渲染，便無可挽回嗎？」  
他依舊無法放下她對他說過的那些話語，一時間沒收住握著長槍的手勁，長型的兵器就這樣斷成了兩截。  
群聚的亡靈依舊訕笑，夾雜在人群的討論聲中格外刺耳。

「山豬，你跟你的武器有仇嗎？」  
一旁的菲力克斯終於忍不住酸了帝彌托利一句。


End file.
